Stealth, Deception, and Anger
by M-Mello
Summary: This is my response to the Naruto chapter 384 read and review! Sasuke had done it... He had finally killed his brother, and now all he had to do was claim his prize, his Cherry blossom... But what if the dead has come back to steal it from him?


Oneshot!

)(----------)(

Sasuke smirked, no- he didn't smirk, he grinned like a mad man. He had finally done it. His purpose in life was fulfilled, his dream, his goal… He grinned at the dead corpse of his brother, Uchiha Itachi, sitting with eyes wide, blood pouring down his chin slowly, barley staying in an upright position in the stone throne.

"Itachi… I once feared that name, I once wanted to cower at the mere thought of your name! Now just look at you older brother… Sitting in your little throne, defeated by none other than your little baby brother. Pathetic…" He pulled his sword out of the throne, and therefore Itachi's torso.

The younger Uchiha grimaced in disgust as he watched his brother slowly slide down from the chair and onto the floor- into his own puddle of blood.

"Now then, only one more thing to do before I can die happily. Revive my clan…" he sneered at his brother's dead corpse. "And best of all, Konoha will welcome me with open arms, they'll throw their whores onto me, begging me to impregnate them. They can't afford to have the Uchiha clan die out, they can not afford to loose our gift." He smirked and crouched down to his brother's corpse. "I will be welcomed back as a hero, and I can have whomever I want, whenever I want…" he smirked and slowly drug one of his kunai into his brother's cheek in no pattern whatsoever, he just reveled in the feel of steel on skin, and the delicious smell of blood…

"Oh, but there is defiantly one prize I cannot forget brother… I can finally take my little blossom as my own. She has defiantly grown from the last time I saw her three years ago… I have to admit, she is quite talented as well… Perfect for the next generation…" He gave out a low hollow laugh as he quickly scratched his kunai into his brother's frozen face, practically writhing in pleasure.

"Now then, nii-san, I must go claim my last and final prize…" He gave out a small fit of laughter and quickly ran out of building, straight to Konoha, where his own Cherry Blossom was waiting for him…

)(----------)(

Sakura gasped as she woke up to the sound of her loud obnoxious window being swung open. She was immediately on guard, kunai in hand and a glare on her features as she surveyed her room curiously.

"Who's there!" she demanded, still trying to find the source of her now open window, only to be met with shadows.

Looking around more, she slowly lowered her kunai and glanced over to her window. "Maybe it was nothing… The lock on the window's been broken for a while anyways… It must've been the wind…" she mused, trying to comfort the butterflies in her stomach.

She slowly got up from her sitting position on her large king-sized mattress and stood in the moonlight clothed in nothing but a rather tight and small fitting white sports bra and tight black shorts. She was quick to walk to her window and close it shut, staring at it for a while, almost trying to tell it telepathically that if it opened up one more time, she would personally wreck it with her fists.

After about thirty seconds, she decided the window was going to stay shut, and turned around to head back to her cozy warm bed, only to be met with familiar red eyes staring at her from the opposite wall…

Her eyes went wide as she stared. 'This can't be happening! W-what's going on!?' she screamed in her head. She stood there, petrified, staring into the eyes she had only dreamt of seeing again.

"S-Sasuke-kun? Is that you?" she whispered, running a hand through her hair and rubbed her eyes. Maybe it was just her imagination…?

She looked up slowly, and was now face-to-chest with the Uchiha… Oh, he was real all right. She blushed and looked up into his eyes, noticing the mirth in his eyes. That surprised her. Why was he so happy? It wasn't like she was angry or upset he was happy, but maybe a little jealous. Why couldn't she make his happy? Was she not good enough all those years? Even now, second best medic in all of Konoha, only to be bested by Tsunade herself; she still couldn't make him happy…

Sakura looked down from his calm and happy eyes and stared at her own hands. "Sasuke-kun… Why did you come back? I-I'm happy you did… But why?" She felt tears squeeze their way into her eyes as she looked up into his handsome face again. He looked the same from the last time she saw him, handsome, tall, and well muscled. "You can't possibly be thinking to stay here in Konoha again… Can you?" She felt the tears fall at that point, and much to her surprise, Sasuke calmly lifted a hand and wiped away her tears, his eyes staring her own.

"Sakura-chan," he whispered, his head lowering down to her ear, his hot breath making her shiver, "I am going to be staying here in Konoha… With you by my side, if you will join me?" Sakura froze, her eyes wide.

"Sasuke-kun! Oh, I'll follow you anywhere!" she squeaked and Sasuke pulled his head away from her ear and stared into her eyes once more. "I love you Sasuke, and I'd do anything for you… But, please," she begged, hurt shown in her eyes, "please, promise me that you won't leave me… You still have to kill your brother, you still have things to do…" she whispered and looked down again. She sighed, but soon her head shot up when she heard… laughter coming from the Uchiha.

"Sakura-chan, I am here in Konoha to stay." He whispered. "I killed that bastard a while ago. I came here just for you my blossom…" he smirked as Sakura blushed and quickly turned her head away.

"B-but the council… How do you know that they wont," her voice cracked, "won't kill you?" she whispered, fear in her eyes as she looked at her love's eyes. But almost instantly, Sasuke's eyes started to spin slowly, calming her down.

"That's why I am here tonight my blossom, before I go to the council and the Hokage. I don't know if they will call for my execution… But before I die, I have one more dream to fulfill…" Sakura's eyes were wide and she felt herself being picked up and dropped onto her soft king-sized bed.

Before she could open her mouth to ask him what he was doing, his mouth crashed down on hers, she was shocked, but she quickly responded by deepening the kiss, giving a small moan deep in her throat…

)(----------)(

Sasuke ran through the woods, a smirk still plastered on his face. He had encountered many ANBU on his way there, but he had to restrain himself from killing any of them. He had instead gone around them, despite his want of blood.

'Blood can wait,' he mused to himself as he picked up his pace, Konoha's giant gaits now in view, 'But my little cherry blossom can not…' he laughed quietly to himself as his hands went into a whirlwind of hand signs, and almost instantly, he was teleported within the village within the own comfort of his clan's compound.

He waited there for a few minutes to make sure no one had followed him, and was pleased to be met with silence. He then cockily and slowly walked out of the compound into the dark streets of Konoha, passing by some of his old team's hang outs. He quickly spotted the Ramen shop Naruto had always ate at.

'That dobe is probably the reason they're still in business…' he smirked and continued on down memory lane, making a note to visit both Naruto and Kakashi when it turned day. 'I doubt either of them has changed much…' he sighed as he rounded a corner and was now facing a rather large apartment building.

'Sakura's building…' he smirked and jumped up to the third floor of the building, concentrating his chakra down to his feet so he would stay up. He slowly walked around the building, searching for his blossoms room, and was quick to find the room, window curtains pulled to the side.

He smirked and was about to open the window, when he felt it… It was familiar, dangerous, and filled him with anger and hate… And after the small wave of emotions, realization hit him- hard.

He removed his hand from the window and quickly looked through the window, his sharingan activated and spinning in his fury.

His eyes were as wide as saucers at the sight before him… His Sakura, in bed with… himself? He then froze, all emotion gone from him. No, it wasn't him- of course not, he was outside her room. But his mind wandered back to the reason he had been angered in the first place… That chakra signature… His brother's…

He stared at the window and into the room, there was his Sakura, in the arms of his brother, Itachi had obviously put on a thick genjutsu on the room and Sakura. He himself had a bit of trouble looking through it.

But there, in the room, was Sakura and his brother. The brother he thought he killed, his only reason to gain power. He felt his balled up fists bleed, his nails were digging in with his fury. He hardly noticed it for longer than a second as he saw his brother move.

He was sitting up now, staring right at him, a smirk on his normally emotionless features. He quickly got out of the bed, careful not to wake up the sleeping pink haired woman, and got dressed. Quickly, he released the genjutsu and teleported out of the room to stand beside his brother, staring into the room.

"My my brother… You have good taste." He said calmly, the smirk still glued to his features, his brother still staring in the room, almost frozen.

"I hoe you know, she was saving herself for you. She was a virgin." He said and gave a small laugh. "Despite being a virgin, she was pretty good. Not to mention she has curves in all the right places…" he gave a full out laugh and patted his brother on the back, then lowered his head down to his ear.

"You know my otouto, it will take much more than that to kill me…" he laughed once more then disappeared in a flash, his body slowly turning into numerous crows.

Sasuke just stood there, frozen in anger… But then slowly, he regained his senses and screamed at the top of his lungs, before he quickly teleported to someplace in Sound country…

)(----------)(

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! But yeah, this is my first oneshot, and I think I did pretty good myself, considering my age! But I made this because of the latest Naruto chapter, 384, and I will be soooo pissed if Itachi dies! So, I wrote this… I hope you liked it! Love you guys!

Review please!

M-Mello


End file.
